


Surrounded by brothers

by BehindBrokenWindows



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Clonecest, Consensual Somnophilia, Exhibitionism, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Minor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindBrokenWindows/pseuds/BehindBrokenWindows
Summary: Cody is slumming it in the trooper barracks when Obi-Wan comes looking for him. The good commander doesn't have the heart to turn him away when he's looking like that. The troopers don't mind.--Just some gratitious Codywan smut because I love them and they deserve it, just as much as the rest of the troopers do. Cuddling, sex and general comfortableness.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 289





	Surrounded by brothers

Cody was in the barracks with his men, for once the one to regale them with an anecdote from his time on Kamino. He was well aware of his own reputation, of the way the shinies looked at him with awe and respect and a small dose of fear to boot. He was the Marshall Commander of the GAR, the most high-ranking clone in the entire army, right hand to the Negotiator himself. So yes, once in a while Cody decided it was time to slum it in the trooper barracks, to remind himself who he truly served. His brothers.

He couldn’t honestly say he missed the close proximity, the lack of personal space and the small bunks. But there was something about the easy familiarity of someone jacking off in the corner, of a pile of brothers on another bed, of being completely safe in a place that generally didn’t admit non-clones. Where they could simply be themselves, indulge in a culture that the rest of the galaxy would never understand.

So yeah, the smell of cum and sweat wasn’t great, but he wasn’t above throwing a filthy suggestion here and there. The CT’s loved him for it, once they got over their initial fear and embarrassment.

He was telling them a story about Rex (who he was sure would take his revenge soon enough, but that didn’t matter now), having occupied someone’s bunk without asking, because yes, he was the MC of the GAR, he was their big brother and he could do what the kriff he wanted. The bunks around him were filled to the brim with brothers, and when those were filled some had even decided to sit on the cold floor, looking up at him with bright eyes. Rex could say what he wanted, but Cody loved his brothers just as much as he did.

He graciously ignored the couple in the bed opposite him, who were spooning under the blanket. Well, not just spooning, but Cody saw nothing. He definitely didn’t hear anything either, and the blood flow to his brain certainly wasn’t affected.

So he kept talking, and the brothers around him laughed in all the right places. Force, Rex _would_ kill him.

He was in the middle of another story when the door opened, and a hiss went through the gathered brothers. Usually when a superior officer came into the barracks they would jump to attention, but it was past midnight now, and any such persons were intruding on their collective privacy.

Cody wondered for a moment who had the audacity to do such a thing, when he recognized none other than the General. Rumpled, red-eyed, shoulders sloping.

“Cody, there you are. I was looking for you.”

“Something wrong, General?” Cody asked. Normally when Kenobi looked like this he would be out of his bed in a moment, at his side and trying to figure out what he needed. But he had his hand tangled in a brother’s hair, another was resting his head against his thigh, and honestly Cody had looked forward to spending some time with his brothers for so long he wouldn’t get up, not even for the General.

“Well…” His eyes flicked over the rest of the room, and Cody saw the brothers who’d been fucking pull the blanket further up their naked bodies. This wouldn’t do at all.

“We’re just telling stories, sir, taking advantage of the down-time. I’m sure you won’t begrudge our men some much needed rest.” _Get out_ , he tried to convey. Nicely. Kenobi clearly didn’t get the message.

“Would it be too much to ask to join you?” he asked, and his eyebrows did that thing where they went up in the middle so innocently. Fucking pup.

Cody sighed and scooted over on the bunk.

“Come on.” It was worth it just to see the relief on Kenobi’s face. He sat down on the bunk beside Cody and leaned his head back against the wall. They were pressed together with such ease it must be clear to the entire room that they had done it before. If Obi-Wan didn’t mind, Cody didn’t either.

Obi-Wan dropped his hand over the side of the bed and kept caressing the brother’s hair like Cody had done. The man stiffened.

“Do you mind?” Obi-Wan murmured.

“No, sir. Thank you.”

“It’s just Obi-Wan in here,” he muttered back. Damn, the man must be tired. “And you two,” he said a little louder to the brothers in the bunk across, “I hope you didn’t stop on my account.”

Someone snorted.

“Perhaps the General would like a little stress-relief himse – OW!”

“ _Shut up_.”

“ _As I was saying_ ,” Cody continued, and rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan, who managed a wink. Cody kept telling his story, and soon enough Obi-Wan’s head was on his shoulder, the boys across went back to their languid fucking, and the man with his head on Cody’s thigh started snoring. It was, in a word, perfect.

When Cody’s voice went hoarse someone else picked up the thread with another story. Obi-Wan had fallen asleep, so Cody helped him down the bed so they could lie in a mirror image of the brothers across. They’d finished long ago, coming with carefully muffled hitches that had made Cody fully hard in his pants. He was out of patience now. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s hip in his hand and ground his cock into his ass, pressing his forehead against his back, breathing him in.

Carefully, ever so careful, he shook Obi-Wan awake.

“What?” he mumbled, and Cody reached over to press his lips to his.

“You mind if I jack you off under the blanket?”

“Why would I mind?”

“We’re surrounded by brothers.”

“Oh. Hm, no go ahead.”

“And if I rut against you?”

“Whatever you wish,” Obi-Wan said sleepily.

“And if you fall asleep?”

“Whatever you wish. I don’t mind, really.” With that Cody reached his arm around Obi-Wan’s body and started the painstaking mission of getting to his dick under all those robes and pants. He found his way eventually and gripped him loosely in his calloused hand. Obi-Wan mewled a bit and rocked his hips into the touch.

The brother was still telling his story, but Cody knew they had an audience now, and it brought him right back to his own days in the barracks. He’d always liked putting on a show, he wouldn’t deny it, so he started whispering into Obi-Wan’s neck, and despite that he was halfway to sleep again he had hardened in Cody’s hand and the hair on his neck stood up in goosebumps.

“There’s a good boy,” Cody whispered just loud enough for the closest brothers to hear, and fucked his own cock against Obi-Wan’s ass, presumably. It was difficult to tell with all those robes, but he didn’t really mind. That wasn’t the point.

His own hips worked as languidly as his hand on Obi-Wan’s cock, and for a long while it was just that, his brother’s voice, the sound of someone with their hands down their own pants in the background, and Cody thought for a moment he would fall asleep mid-act too. He was sure Obi-Wan was at least dozing, if he wasn’t out completely. It was surprisingly arousing. Cody had meant to take it slow, give the men a show, but his hips were speeding up on their own volition and his hand tightened around Obi-Wan’s cock. His breath hitched, but the man didn’t stir otherwise. Cody buried his face in his neck and groaned, acutely aware of their audience.

“You having trouble there, vod? Your lover’s sleeping.” Someone snickered.

“You would keep your mouth shut if you knew how hard he was… or perhaps you’d be on your knees before him, begging for a taste like a dog at the high table. Perhaps I’d even let you have a drop, only to let you know what you were missing.” The brothers laughed at that and someone got pushed off a bed – presumably the speaker. Cody didn’t know, he didn’t have the mind to look up, could only focus on how much he wanted to get his dick on Obi-Wan’s naked skin.

“Kriff,” he swore, then let go of Obi-Wans cock so he could drag the bottom of his blacks down his ass and free himself. “ _Kriff_.” He pushed Obi-Wan’s robes up one handed, hooked his fingers in his waistband and pulled it down over his ass, finally able to rut his cock into the crease of Obi-Wan’s ass. He was trembling with the force of the pleasure he felt. “Feel so good cyare, so good,” Cody muttered as he kept rutting like a dog against his ass, trying to hold back and make it last. Obi-Wan mumbled something unintelligible at him, not awake enough to reply even now.

Cody hitched Obi-Wan’s thigh up just enough that he could press his cock between them. Then he returned his hand to Obi-Wan’s cock and continued stroking, growing almost fervent.

He felt cold air on his ass and the brother behind him swore.

“Commander, can I –”

“ _Yes_ ,” Cody hissed, not even sure what he had agreed to. He knew he wanted it.

With every thrust his dickhead poked against Obi-Wan’s balls, with every thrust against his sleep-warm body Cody was losing bits of his mind to arousal. With every thrust his control shredded.

Then someone was grabbing his ass, kneading it with a calloused hand and Cody swore, pressing into the touch every time he pulled back from Obi-Wan.

His dick was slickening the way a bit more between Obi-Wan’s thighs, which were barely responding to anything, although Cody had been jacking him off for a while now. It shouldn’t be this hot, it shouldn’t, but it was and Obi-Wan said it was okay, and – _hells whose tongue was that_?! Cody moaned, giving a full-body tremble and he pressed deep between his lover’s thighs and the tongue forced its way into his ass.

Was that him, chanting out his pleasure? He wasn’t even coming yet but _fuck_ he had never felt anything like it in his life, pinned like this between two points of almost agonizing pleasure.

“Come on, Ob’ika,” he begged, “come on.” His hips were twitching, but he tried to keep still and let the brother behind him work his magic for a while, until Cody couldn’t help himself any longer, until he was fucking Obi-Wan’s thighs again, with desperation this time, wrung out and begging for release that seemed to dart just out of reach every time he came too close. He was growling in frustration, distantly aware of someone trying to stifle the sound they made as they came.

“Oh, _Cody!_ ” Obi-Wan seemed to have finally snapped awake, gasping, trembling – _coming_ from Cody’s hand, and it seemed to take the poor man by surprise, punching the breath from his lungs as his body rattled.

Cody was gasping too, screwing his hips against Obi-Wan’s, almost starting to think he wouldn’t get there, wouldn’t be able to come – but then a finger squeezed into his ass beside the tongue and he burst, biting a scream into Obi-Wan’s shoulder and he milked his dick between his thighs, coating him with it, smearing it all over Obi-Wan’s pretty skin and he didn’t even care. It was euphoric.

He came down slowly, hips still rutting in small jerks as he emptied himself completely. Whoever had helped him out had pulled away and draped the blanket back over him, which he appreciated now that arousal wasn’t clouding his judgement. Yes, he liked being looked at, but not in the afterglow, when sex was done and all that remained was intimacy.

Obi-Wan was giving little trembles from his own release, and he grabbed for Cody’s hand with his own, pulled it tight against his chest so Cody had to press even closer to his back.

“You’re cleaning the mess,” Obi-Wan muttered sweetly before he fell asleep again.

Cody was fine with that, but not right now. Right now, he was pressing kisses to Obi-Wan’s neck and throat, tracing patterns on his chest with his thumb and basking in the content atmosphere in the room, surrounded by his brothers and holding his lover close.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this pairing, tell me what you think!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment, it makes a poor writer's day!


End file.
